1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of support systems for structures. More particularly, the invention relates to a framework for supporting residential, commercial, industrial and other types of structures, whereby the support system also provides space for utility systems and storage.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Most conventional structures, be they for residential, commercial, or industrial endeavors, typically have a load-bearing support system, i.e., a frame, to support the walls and the roof. The utility systems, such as, for example, electrical wiring, plumbing, heating and ventilation, etc., are incorporated into the structure completely independently of the load-bearing support system, and typically in the walls of the structure. The disadvantage of such an arrangement is that it is difficult to access wiring, plumbing, and other systems to replace or repair them, when they are embedded in a wall.
What is needed, therefore, is an integrated structural framework that incorporates space for utility systems into the framework.